


Resonance

by milkeiths



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (sort of), (with a twist i guess?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Slow Burn, Time Travel, ben in tuxedo cuz why not!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkeiths/pseuds/milkeiths
Summary: After Ben Solo's 'death', Rey finds herself in a strange world where there are no fleets of ships or lightsabers. Instead, there are piles of paper, simple fashion, and a furry little thing they call a 'cat'. Instead of wearing her white robe, she ought to wear a white button-down, dress pants, and heels.Could it be that she is in another, warped dimension?And could it be, just maybe, Ben Solo is still alive?Perhaps she could stay. She won't allow history to repeat itself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> not sure where i am going with this but this is an idea! always, i haven't edited this but i sure will soon. soon. anyways tros left me in tears.

Pain thrummed in her chest, heaving out as she gains consciousness. She was no stranger to pain, yet it felt as though her ribcage broke in half. Crushed. She blinks her eyes rapidly, flashes of white, and adjusts to her surroundings. 

_ Where the fuck was she? _

All Rey could remember, before her slumber, was clutching the white blanket, cheeks against pillows soaked with her tears, and her futile attempt to reach out to Ben Solo. He shouldn’t be dead. He can’t be. 

But, when she prodded at their bond, she couldn’t feel his presence. It seemed as if she pressed a comm of a ship and static replied to her. Nothing. 

Now, as she takes in her surroundings, she yelps in pure astonishment. The blank white walls of her chamber are long gone. Instead, there are several posters taped onto the wall, a vintage alarm clock next to her, and she spots a bookshelf brimming with  _ books _ . A brown desk sits on the corner of the room, a device showing the time of the day. 

_ 9:30 AM _ . 

“What in the bloody hell is ‘A.M.’?” She murmurs. Looking down, she sees that she’s wearing a gray t-shirt and shorts instead of her typical tunic and trousers. Spooked, Rey throws the comforter away from her and scrambles on her feet but feels a soft, warm material rub against it. She gawks at the floor and oh, she’s standing on a carpet. 

_ It feels like Chewie, _ mortified as she rubs her feet along it.

She blinks. A few seconds passed. The room is foreign to her. There were things she could vaguely recognize and some things she couldn’t. She walks to where the window was, its blinds obscuring the light. Hunching down low and with her pointer finger, she peeks out and almost does a double-take. 

“Where- where did all the fleet go? Why aren’t there any ships?” Her eyes flicker up at the clear blue. Surely, the Resistance fleet did not just dump her into some unknown planet? 

A honk averts her gaze from the sky and she looks down. The street buzzed with life, but not the kind of life forms she’s accustomed to. Well, she is but- 

“They’re all… humans,” Rey whispers to herself. In all years of her existence, gods, there would always be at least one humanoid in the corner of her eye. Judging by the waves of people (wearing the most casual, obscure things ever!) crossing the street, this is not a war zone. 

_ The war.  _ A twist of pain curls at her stomach, wincing as she remembers the lives lost.  _ Ben.  _ Tears began to prickle. It streams down her cheeks like an endless river- not knowing where it begins and ends. She wipes her cheeks and eyes off, rubbing a bit too hard. She lost Ben and now, Rey’s trapped in a goddamn chamber that smells  _ too sweet and warm.  _ Too comfortable. Where was she? The Force must have gone haywire for her to be transported into some other dimensions.

Wait, could it be…? 

Without a warning, or whatsoever, her door shoots open and a voice booms. She can recognize it anywhere- either through comms, screams in the battlefield, or the canteen. 

“Rey, holy shit! Are you excited- why are you crying?” A flash of worry spreads across her friend’s face and she can still feel the emotions that surge within him.

“Finn! I am fine. I think it must be,” she scrambles for an excuse, “tears of happiness.” Although the statement seemed to be more of a question, this Finn did not take notice and engulfed her in an assuring hug. 

“I’m glad to know that. I prepared breakfast for you bud,” he beams. The corner of Rey’s mouth twitches ever so slightly, a habit that Ben does when she jabs threats that hold no weight. Threats that were honey-coated with her desire to tackle him and kiss him back to the light. He is still alive in her, for sure. 

“Dude, you still there?” The sight of fingers snapping together brings her back to reality. Was this even her reality though? She shakes the question off and eyes what her friend is wearing. Finn, the ever-so endearing person she knows, sported a turtleneck with beige corduroy layered on top and black jeans. How fashionable. Gulping, she realized that assimilating to this reality - or whatever  _ this is _ \- would be difficult. 

You see, in Jakku or when you fight wars, there was no time to play dress up. 

“Mhm, I will be right there with you,” Rey manages out and whispers to herself, “ _ kriff _ .”

Before Finn bombards her with an impending question of the word’s meaning(gods, he will always be Finn), she grins and pushes him out of the door. With a huff, she strides towards the closet and opens it harshly. Scanning the clothes, she realized that  _ this  _ particular Rey adores white and gray- much like her. Old tastes die hard. Or old  _ habits  _ die hard. Whichever.

As she undresses, her mind strays to Ben. The press of his cheek against her hand and that damn smile he gave after their first kiss.  _ And last _ , a voice treacherously echoes. Ah no, she can’t cry again. 

Out of habit, she closes her eyes and tries at their connection again. 

Again. And again. 

Nothing. Just endless static. 

She shoves her shirt down. This time rage, not sadness, surge over her. Darkness engulfed her - her only consolation and reminder of Ben’s suffering. Indignant, Rey starts at the door but then she suddenly feels _ it.  _

She  _ feels him _ . The static buzzed into something else, something familiar. Shocked, she pauses and her breath becomes uneven because… it just couldn’t be true. 

But this darkness that prod in their connection mirrored Kylo Ren’s anguish, silent cries for help and bloodthirst for fruitless prophecies. The gears in her mind begin to turn and she gulps down an exhilarating, yet terrifying thought. 

If another Rey existed in the plane of this dimension, it could be that Ben Solo is also here. Perhaps different. Because the Ben Solo she came to know and love  _ had _ reclaimed his place in the galaxy- he found belonging. Belonging and home to Rey. And Rey to him. 

This Ben Solo is still trapped in his angst and yearning to wreak havoc around him to prove a point. She can sense it for sure. 

Shaking her head, she has another mission now. She won’t let history repeat itself this time. Rey turns the knob of the door, gingerly struts to the hallway, and follows the smell of food. 

  
_ Here we go again, _ she bittersweetly thoughts as she catches Finn’s beaming eyes down the stairs. She smiles back. 


End file.
